friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 17
Skończył się rok szkolny, Victoria wyszła ze szpitala i wróciła do dawnej formy. Grupa przyjaciół właśnie się pakowała na wyjazd na drugi koniec świata. Z początku wszyscy obawiali się o Adriena, bo nie byli pewni jak zareaguje jego ojciec, wszystko jednak poszło idealnie i właśnie w tej chwili, szedł z Marinette, Alyą i Nino, po blondynkę. Dali bagaże chwilowo na przetrzymanie portierowi, a sami ruszyli do pokoju dziewczyny. Wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, uprzednio pukająć, a ich oczom ukazała się wielka i cudownie urządzona "nowoczesna komnata". Blondynka dopiero po chwili ich zauważyła, bo odwróciła się z szczoteczką w zębach. Pobiegła do, jak myśleli inni, łazienki i pozbyła się zawartości ust. Wybiegła w szybkim tępie i rzuciła jedną z trzech dużych rozmiarów walizek na łóżko, otwierając ją przy tym. -Wassp! -Już lecę!- Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyleciało żółte stworzenie z sukienką w łapkach. Podała ją zielonookiej, a ta ją złożyła po czym rzuciła do walizki. -Tikki, pomożemy im trochę?- Czerwone stworzenie pokiwało główką i podleciało do Kwami Pszczoły. Po chwili to samo zrobili Rokki, Lazz i Plagg. Nosiły ciuchy w zawrotnym tępie, a Victoria, Adrien i Nino je składali. Dziewczyny zajęły się pakowaniem bielizny, dodatków i rzeczy przydatnych podczas wyjazdu. Kilka minut później wszystko było załatwione, spojrzeli na zegarek, a ich mina zrzedła. Zostało ok. 30 minut do odlotu, nie mieli możliwości transformacji, gdyż leciała z nimi mama Marinette. Wybiegli szybko z pokoju, a następnie z hotelu, po drodze odbierając swoje bagaże. Na szczęście zdążyli, przez co teraz wchodzili do maszyny. Zajęli swoje miejsca blondynka wraz z Sarah, która wybrała się z nimi, a pary obok siebię i wygodnie się rozłożyli. Victoria i Sarah zdążyły się już zapoznać, albo nawet zaprzyjaźnić. Wszyscy byli odprężeni, oprócz Marinette i Nino, to był ich pierwszy lot przez co byli spięci, zwłaszcza dziewczyna. Patrzyła się zamyślona w okno i zaczęła nerwowo wystukiwać rytm paznokciami. Zauważył to jej chłopak, który splotł ich dłonie w dodającym otuchy uścisku. Powoli wzbili się w powietrze, Ciemno-włosa zacisnęła powieki, a usta ścisnęła w wąską linię, gdy byli już w powietrzu i mogli się zrelaksować, poczuła jak ktoś ją całuję. Otworzyła oczy, ale po chwili znów je zamknęła oddając się przyjemności i chłonąc smak ust ukochanego. Gdy się oderwali wtuliła się w niego, spojrzała się w szparę pomiędzy siedzeniami przed sobą i ujrzała zielone niczym las oko z niebieską jak niebo obwódką. Po chwili znikło, a pojawiły się pełne, maźnięte różanym błyszczykiem usta. -Nawet nie wiecie, jak słodko wyglądaliście.- Powiedziała blondynka lekko się uśmiechając. Mari przewróciła oczami. -Zmiana tematu...zerwałaś z Kim'em?- Zielonooka oderwała się od "dziury", a para usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk przybijanej twarzy piątce. -Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam.- Para zaśmiała się cicho, jak i również matka ciemno-włosej nastolatki.- A dobra tam. Zadzwonię jak będziemy na miejscu. -Chcesz z nim zerwać przez komórkę?- Zapytał lekko zdziwiony blondyn. -Hello! Przecież neta nie będę marnować, żeby pogadać przez kamerkę...niech się cieszy, że dzwonię z najnowszego modelu telefonu.- Przyjaciele cicho się zaśmiali. Po chwili przyszła do nich stewardessa z przekąskami, z czego oni z chęcią skorzystali. Reszta lotu minęła spokojnie, Alya, Nino i mama Marinette zasnęli. Natomiast para wtulona w siebię rozmawiała sobię z blondynką. W końcu ich lot dobiegł końca i wysiadali z samolotu. Ich opiekunka była zestresowana, ale nawet jej córka nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Ruszyli w stronę restauracji, by posilić się na dalszą część drogi. Wszystko byłoby idealnie gdyby drogi nie zagrodzili im pewni mężczyźni. Ciemno-włosa kątem oka spojrzała na mamę, która patrzyła z nienawiścią na mężczyzn. Złapali ją, a ona spokojnie podążyła z nimi, jednak gdy mieli chwycić nastolatków, ci zaczęli się wyrywać. -Spokojnie dzieciaki, oni nic wam nie zrobią, tylko....jest coś co będę musiała wam powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza tobie Mari.- Niechętnie posłuchali się opiekunki i podążali za facetami w garniturach. Zostali wprowadzeni do samochodów i wywiezieni. Nareszcie się zatrzymali i mogli wysiąść ze środków transportu. Do matki dziewczyny podszedł jakiś mężczyzna i chciał ucałować jej dłoń, jednak ona ją wyrwała.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz już tego robić.- Powiedziała w odpowiedzi na gest, który chciał wykonać. -Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jesteś szanowanym członkiem tej rodziny.- Odpowiedział przedstawiciel płci męskiej. -Emmm...mamo, o co tutaj chodzi?- Facet podniósł swój wzrok na nastolatkę. -Mamo? A więc dorobiłaś się córki, Sabine? -To nie powinno cię interesować.- Odparła oschle kobieta. -Właśnie powinno. Po tym jak zrzekłaś się władzy, znalazł się następca, albo...następczyni. -Nie wciągniesz mojej córki w to.- Nadal mówiła spokojnie, choć z każdą chwilą nerwy coraz bardziej przejmowały nad nią kontrolę. -To miejsce potrzebuję kogoś kto będzie nim rządzić. Po tym jak ty odeszłaś, to twoja córka musi przejąć twoje miejsce.- Kobieta już nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko ruszyła w stronę oddalonego o kilkanaście metrów budynku. Był w odcieniach kremowego. Dębowe i masywne okiennice, wyróżniały się na delikatnym, pastelowym tle. Tak jak drzwi, zrobione podobnie jak okiennice. Zatrzymali się w holu, ciemno-włosa kobieta westchnęła i odwrócił się w stronę swojej córeczki. -Marinette, muszę z tobą porozmawiać o tej sytuacji. W sumię nie tyle o niej, a co o mojej przeszłości, naszych korzeniach i naszej krwi. Was też zapraszam, zwłaszcza Sarah. W końcu to też opowieść o twoich przodkach.- Jej głos był łagodny, taki jak wcześniej. Nastolatkowie ruszyli za nią. Adrien ścisnął dłoń swojej ukochanej, by dodać jej otuchy. Wiedział, że jest zagubiona, on z resztą też. Doszli do czegoś na kształt sali tronowej, zasiedli na krzesłach ustawionych przy znajdującym się tam stole. Matka nastolatki milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu postanowiła pospieszyć ją czarno-włosa. -Ciociu? Mogłabyś zacząć? Jesteśmy zagubieni, a z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni.- Kobieta westchnęła męczeńsko i spojrzała na ciemno-włose. -Posłuchajcie dziewczynki. Znajdujemy się w Prowansji Zachodnio Chińskiej, jest to ziemia naszych przodków. Od lat rodzina Cheng, panowała w tym miejscu, aż w końcu władza zeszła na twojego wujka, Marinette. Przed nim był nasz dziadek, gdyby nie to, że dziadek Sarah był młodszy od twojego. Teraz ona pewnie znajdowała by się w takiej sytuacji. Twój wujek jednak nie chciał mieć władzy, dlatego zrzekł się tego przywileju, spadł on na mnie. Jakiś czas później poznałam Tom'a i zakochałam się. Oboje jednak wiedzieliśmy, że nie mogę z nim być dopóki byłam w pewnym sensie Księżną, może Cesarzową. Zaszłam w ciąże i urodziłaś się ty jak najszybciej zrzekłam się władzy, ale było za późno i przeszła ona na ciebię Mari. Dlatego nas zabrali z restauracji...chcą byś zajęła moje miejsce.- Nastolatka wpatrywała się zszokowana w matkę. Po chwili spuściła głowę, a pięści zacisnęła na kolanach. -A...ale ja się do tego nie nadaję. Nie wiem co to znaczy rządzić, chcę normalne życie. Bez niewadomo jakich luksusów. Nie chcę, by zajmowała się mną służba!- Nastolatka wybiegła ledwo powstrzymując łzy, jej przyjaciele też, jednak stracili ją z widoku. Postanowili się rozdzielić i jej poszukać. Tymczasem u Marinette: Biegła, a łzy spływały po jej policzkach. W jej głowie kłębiły się najróżniejsze myśli, jednak wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego...przez całe życie była okłamywana, przez własną matkę. Nie. Przez rodziców, przecież oboje o tym wiedzieli. W końcu zatrzymała się w jakimś pomieszczeniu z obrazami władców. Usiadław kącie, podciągnęła kolana i zaczęła płakać. Do jej uszu dobiegł delikatny znajomy głos. -Tu jesteś Mari. Martwiłam się.- Nastolatka poczuła jak ktoś ją przytula, odwzajemniła czułość. Cała drżała.- Już Marinette. Spokojnie, jestem tu z tobą.- Dziewczyna głaskała nastolatkę po głowie, próbując ją uspokoić. W końcu jej się to udało. -Dziękuję, Sarah.- Ciemno-włosa uśmiechnęła się. Kuzynka otarła kciukiem ślady łez na jej policzkach. -Drobiazg. Od tego ma się kuzynki!- Zaśmiały się, a czarno-włosa usiadła obok nastolatki.- To się porobiło. -Mhm. Ja tego nie chcę. Nie nadaję się do życia w luksusie, nie tak byłam wychowywana. -Rozumiem cię, ale...wiesz co mi teraz do głowy przyszło? -A niby skąd mam to wiedzieć?- Znowu się zaśmiały.- Mów. -Skoro twoja mama i wujek zrzekli się władzy, to może ty też masz taką możliwość.- Nastolatka rozpromieniła się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki nadziei. Ucieszyło to, ale jednocześnie zasmucił jej kuzynkę, bo...co by było gdyby nie było takiej możliwości? Nie chciała być potworem, który dał fałszywą nadzieję. Naprawdę zależało jej na dziewczynie, tym bardziej, że stała się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu. -Może masz rację, ale zajmijmy się tym później. Chodź, musimy znaleźć innych i powiedzieć, że wszystko jest już dobrze.- Poszły poszukać swoich przyjaciół. Nie musiały szukać długo, bo już po chwili usłyszały wołanie z drugiego końca korytarza. Blondyn podbiegł do swojej ukochanej, był zmartwiony. -Nic ci nie jest Mari? Płakałaś? Czemu uciekłaś?- Zadawał pytania w zastraszającym tępie, jego dziewczyna mimowolnie się zaśmiała. Złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek z zamiarem uciszenia go, po chwili z dumą stwierdziła, że podziałało. -Nic mi nie jest...po prostu byłam zszokowana tym co się dowiedziałam.- Chłopak chwycił jej policzki, zmuszając ją by na niego spojrzała. Na jego usta wpłynął głupkowaty uśmiech. -To teraz nie tylko ja będę cię nazywać księżniczką.- Szybko jednak pożałował tych słów i złapał się ze przed ramię w które dostał kuksańca.- Ałaaa! -To cię od uczy żartowania w takich momentach. Zrozum, że to nie jest dla mnie potrzebuję wsparcia i oczekuję, że dostanę je właśnie od ciebię.- Chłopak spojrzał się na nią wzrokiem pełnym miłości i troski. Przytulił ją, a ona odwzajemniła pieszczotę...dał reszcie dyskretny znak, by zostawili ich samych, co oni wykonali bez sprzeciwu. Vicki pod pretekstem wykonania telefonu, by zerwać ze swoim chłopakiem, natomiast reszta chciała się z tego po prostu pośmiać. Para stała wtulona w siebię, chłopak złożył na czole nastolatki czuły pocałunek. -Kocham cię i będę cię wspierać...obiecuję. -Słowo Kocura?- Zacytowała jego słowa z lepszym humorem. Wypowiedział je tuż po walce z Lady Wifi. -Słowo Kocura!- Przysiągł z uśmiechem, po czym spotkał go miły prezent w postaci pocałunku. Niestety ich szczęście nie trwało długo ponieważ usłyszeli krzyk zielonookiej. Pobiegli w tamto miejsce i zastali zdezorientowaną dziewczynę przed którą klękał chłopak. -Och, Victorio. Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie spotkam mój aniele.- Blondynka patrzyła się na niego, a po chwili jej twarz przybrała wyraz zamyślenia. -Tak w ogóle...to kim ty jesteś?- Zapytała wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Mina klękającego nastolatka zrzedła, a on sam zbladł. Momentalnie wstał i zszokowany zaczął się wypytywać blondynki... -A...ale jak to kim jestem?! Nie pamiętasz mnie kochana?! To ja, Serathan. Chodziliśmy ze sobą.- W tym momencie wszyscy zrozumieli o co chodzi i strzelili sobię charakterystycznego facepalma. Natomiast blondynka nadal głupio wpatrywała się w chłopaka. Nagle jakby jej coś zaświtało...niestety było to tylko złudzenie -Aaaaaa...nie, nie kojarzę.- Nastolatek spuścił głowę, sięgnął po telefon, a po chwili klikania pokazał blondynce ich wspólne zdjęcie. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w to chwilę po czym wreszcie zaświeciła się jej lampka.- Serathan!!! Nie spodziewałam się ciebię tu...totalnie się niespodziewałam.- Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała szeptem, ale i tak każdy usłyszał, no może oprócz wcześniej wymienionego nastolatka. -Skoro się spotkaliśmy, to może spędzimy trochę czasu. Nasza miłość od nowa zakwitnie.- Powiedział z entuzjazmem chłopak. Zielonooka skrzywiła się i szybko zareagowała. -Wieeeeesz. Bardzo chętnie, ale mam chłopaka, więc nie. Teraz przepraszam, ale musimy już iść.- Grupa przyjaciół oddaliła się od chłopaka, natomiast Marinette zapytała się po cichu Alyi... -To ona nie zerwała z Kim'em?- Jej pytanie jednak usłyszała blondynka, dlatego odwróciła się w jej stronę. -Zerwałam, ale on o tym nie wie. W ogóle to moja pierwsza myśl: Jakiś facet przede mną klęka...WTF?!?!?!- Wszyscy zaśmiali się. Natomiast blondyn ocierając łezki z kącików oczu skomentował całą sytuację. -Victoria nie pamiętająca swojego byłego i kłamiąca, byle by z nim nie rozmawiać. Tego można, było się po tobię spodziewać. Hahaha. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach